


of wormholes

by thingswhat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Minor Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Poetry, Team as Family, post-Season 1, voltron team (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswhat/pseuds/thingswhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you attempt saying ‘i missed you’. it sounds wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of wormholes

## of wormholes

1\. how many times have you been abandoned? you never thought you’d be the one to leave them behind.

2\. the color black isn’t cold. 

3\. there’s no reason why you miss fire, or daydream of nosediving down into a star.

4\. it’s not lonely; you’re accustomed to silence. (if only you hadn’t gotten used to noise.)

5\. you shape your mouth around the words ‘it’s good to have you back’. you do this often, and remember.

6\. you attempt saying ‘i missed you’. it sounds wrong. 

7\. so you practice. 

8a. you want it to sound right when you see them again.  
~~8b. you want it to sound right when you see him again.~~

9\. every planet is the wrong one.

10\. you wish you’d paid more attention to what having a family felt like.  
     1. (it felt like they cared. it felt like _you_ cared.)  
     2. (it felt like you belonged.)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> posted originally on my [tumblr](http://thingswhatareawesome.tumblr.com/).


End file.
